


Distracted

by twilightstarr



Series: Broken Birds [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: A little worldbuilding ill get more into later, Domestic Fluff, Guess im jumping on the 'naesala has a shiny addiction' wagon, Nonbinary naesala, Other, Radiant dawn epilogue events, playfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightstarr/pseuds/twilightstarr
Summary: Naesala is distracting, not that Tibarn really minds.





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just skip into epilogue territory for a minute to get a bit of these two being cute already out of my system, cause there's nothing like that to read. This should line up with Broken Birds "canon". Should. I have changed my mind about things as I go before. I know this about myself and yet. We'll put it in the series until further notice.

"I think this is Queen Fionn's stuff," Tibarn guessed based on his inspection of the box's books--mainly poetry, music sheets, and notes of rough drafts, things she'd been known to be interested in. 

Moving two kingdoms into Serenes had involved a lot of packing, so now there was a lot of unpacking to do--most dauntingly, of content from the castles. With items belonging to specific people having been mostly sorted out, and legal and economic records entrusted to Rin to reorganize to their satisfaction, there remained chests of miscellaneous Phoenician and Kilvan stuff collected over the centuries to find places for. Tibarn and Naesala were taking full advantage of the work related excuse to spend time together. 

"Oooh," murmured Naesala, drawing Tibarn's attention. He had a small pouch in hand, presumably found in the smaller box he'd pulled out to investigate a couple minutes ago. It looked dusty, plain and unfilled, but as Naesala tilted it, a pair of diamond earrings fell into his palm. 

He looked at Tibarn, and knew he knew exactly where this was going, and asked anyway. "Can I have them?" 

"They were Fionn's." 

"Can't do her any good now." 

"Then they should go to a descendent of hers if we can find one."

"That should have been done, what, two hundred something years ago? These little gems were missed. Fair game." 

Of course they were, and then of course Naesala would find them. This wasn't the first time he was quick to find his way to the most valuable thing in a chest, though it was the first to catch his fancy this badly. It was as though he could smell shininess. 

"We're not here to loot." 

"Oh, but don't you ever miss our pirating days?" 

"Not particularly." 

"Fair enough. I was always better at it," he smirked. "You'd have never found--"

Well, now he was asking for it. Tibarn tackled him, with restraint, and caught the earrings where they fell. 

"No!" Naesala whined in protest, reaching, only to be pushed back down again. 

"Magpie." 

"Tibarn, come on!" he complained, though there was a hint of amusement in it, pleased with the attention he'd demanded. "Wouldn't they look wonderful on me?" 

It was a trap of a question. Tibarn couldn't feign the conviction to say no when he was in the habit of encouraging Naesala's ventures into more feminine presentations, but didn't want to give him the satisfaction of yes right now. So he took a third option. "So would any of the fifty sets you already have." 

"That's an exaggeration." 

"Not by much." 

"Ugh. _ Please_?" Naesala resorted, staring up at him. 

Well, if he wanted them _ that _ badly… Tibarn believed Fionn wouldn't have wanted the strife and separation between the hawks and ravens that had come shortly after her death, and would be happy with what the two of them had done. Maybe she wouldn't mind. "You have to actually wear them." 

"Oh yes, I will." 

"And you have to be helpful." 

"I _ am _being helpful; I'm keeping you from getting bored," Naesala argued. "The Phoenician stuff is mostly up to you anyway." 

There was some truth Tibarn couldn't deny in that. This would be a tedious process without him, one he'd probably be putting off, or perhaps he would have just stuck all this junk in one disorganized storage room and been done with it--until someone inevitably wondered where all the portraits had gone, or something. In all honesty, it was nice being distracted here and there. "Fine. Then you have to kiss me," he decided. 

"Hmm…" Naesala pretended to consider if it was worth that, and giggled at the exasperated look Tibarn gave him. "Alright." 

He let Naesala sit up, place a soft hand on his cheek, lean in… 

And then snatch the earrings from his loosened grip, then attempt to escape. 

Tibarn caught him before he got all the way to his feet, dragged him back, and trapped him in his arms. Naesala struggled just enough to make him hold tighter. 

"Oh no. What are you going to do with me now?" he smiled. 

Tibarn kissed him. 


End file.
